The present invention relates to a terminal attaching/detaching device.
Patent Reference has disclosed a conventional terminal attaching/detaching device. The conventional terminal attaching/detaching device is used to attach/detach, for example, a terminal onto/from an electric switchboard, a machining apparatus, and a computer product. According to Patent Reference, the conventional terminal attaching/detaching device is equipped with a terminal relay function. The conventional terminal attaching/detaching device is capable of attaching and detaching a terminal through simple one action without using a screw.    Patent Reference: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 09-161868
FIG. 23 shows an example of a configuration of the conventional terminal attaching/detaching device disclosed in Patent Reference. In the conventional terminal attaching/detaching device, in order to connect terminals 117 to each other, first, it is necessary to pull a finger grip 111 against an urging force of a coil spring 115. While being in this state, each of the terminals 117 is inserted between a pressing plate 114 of a base 107 and a connecting metal fitting 108, and the finger grip 111 is released. As a result, the urging force of the coil spring is released, so that a rod 112 is moved down. Then, the terminal 117 becomes pinched between the pressing plate 114 and the connecting metal fitting 108 while a protrusion 122 is being inserted in a hole 118. In this case, since the rod 112 is inserted in the hole 118, it is not possible to pull out the terminal 117. On the other hand, in order to remove each of the terminals 117, it is necessary to remove the rod 112 inserted in the hole 118 while the finger grip 111 is being lifted against the urging force of the coil spring 115.
As described above, in the conventional terminal attaching/detaching device, it is necessary to lift each of the finger grips 111 to pull out the terminals 117. Furthermore, since it is always necessary to operate the finger grips 111, it is difficult to flexibly apply the conventional terminal attaching/detaching device to various use situations. Therefore, there has been a demand for solving the problems.
In view of the problems described above, an object of the present invention is to provide a terminal attaching/detaching device, whereby it is achievable to flexibly apply the device in various use situations.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description of the present invention.